


Equipo de dos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [88]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caught naked, Cheating, Crying, DSDS, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Humorous situation, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret, Skype, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Texting, mentions of reality shows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 80] Porque solo entre ellos dos existe el entendimiento absoluto.





	Equipo de dos

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, y aquí se viene el periodo donde ni Gustav ni Georgie piensan en las consecuencias hasta que es demasiado tarde...

**Equipo de dos**

 

_We live in cities you'll never see onscreen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_(...) And you know we're on each other's team._

_Lorde - Team_

 

La Alemania que Gustav conocía antes de marcharse a LA y la Alemania que se encontró a su regreso eran dos sitios por completo diferentes que él no podía interconectar entre sí. Más allá de lo que podía apreciar con sus cinco sentidos físicos, era un cambio en la apreciación, y una nueva perspectiva desde la cual el mundo no eran tan hermoso ni encantador como había creído hasta entonces.

—Exageras —le riñó Bianca durante su viaje de regreso al departamento en taxi—. Todo sigue igual que cuando te marchaste, salvo pequeñas diferencias.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bueno… La vecina de al lado se mudó. En su lugar vive ahí un recién divorciado que los fines de semana tiene las visitas de sus hijos ya adolescentes. Te darás cuenta porque su espacio de estacionamiento ya no tiene ese BMW clásico, y en su lugar ahora está uno de esos modelos deportivos con los que la gente con crisis de la media edad se quiere olvidar de las canas y las arrugas.

Frente a ellos, con el conductor carraspeó y se atusó sus propios mechones en blanco.

—Jo —se hundió Bianca en el asiento—. Como sea, también moví los muebles en la sala y reacomodé las alacenas. Ahora los platos están encima del fregadero y las tazas en el otro gabinete.

—¿Quieres decir, más lejos de la cafetera y la estación del té?

—Oh… No lo pensé.

«Seguro que no», razonó Gustav sintiendo cómo el mal humor que había tomado posesión de su alma durante el vuelo pasaba de latente a manifiesto, y pulsaba en sus venas pidiendo rienda suelta para expresarse. Pero en lugar de ceder, Gustav contó hasta atrás, y con la mano de Bianca entre las suyas buscó tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes. También es tu piso. Y si quieres que las tazas estén ahí, que así sea; no es como si a mí me representen un problema… —«Que sí», confirmó una voz en su interior con voz insidiosa, pero Gustav no le iba a dar la satisfacción.

En lugar de ello, el baterista se dedicó a observar por la ventana lo que en apariencia era una apacible mañana de finales de agosto en Magdeburg. Por el trayecto largo, y luego los cambios de horario, habían avanzado un día completo hacia adelante, y a Gustav le estaba costando el mantener los párpados abiertos y no tallarse los ojos cada dos por tres tratando de ahuyentar el suelo. A diferencia de Bianca, que se había pasado más de la mitad del vuelo dormida y con un antifaz para que la luz no la molestara, él se había dedicado a enterrar uno a uno los momentos invaluables que había pasado con Georgie en LA y a mentalizarse que esa página de su vida había terminado y estaba haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

Entre sus metas había puesto por encima de lo demás el ser un mejor novio para Bianca y honrar esa unión con el firme juramento de no ceder de nuevo a la tentación y evitar serle infiel. No que por ello para su contrición requiriera el confesar sus culpas y clamar por su perdón, porque estaba arrepentido, pero no _tan_ arrepentido… Lo justificaba él bajo la explicación, de que si en verdad estuviera dentro de él lamentarse por lo ocurrido, esto no habría ocurrido ni por asomo en primer lugar.

De ahí que prefiriera seguir la senda fácil y sólo empezar de cero, dejando atrás las ruinas de lo que él mismo había destruido a lo largo de casi dos meses de desenfreno.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Interrumpió Bianca sus pensamientos al apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y deducir que su apatía era cansancio y no mala leche.

—Un poco.

—Cuando estemos de regreso en el departamento puedes irte a dormir. Yo me encargaré de desempacar y tenerte lista la comida para cuando despiertas, uh, ¿qué tal suena?

—De maravilla —masculló él, más atento al inminente otoño que decoraba las copas de los árboles que a Bianca y a sus intentos de congraciarse con él.

De vuelta en su piso descubrió Gustav que lo que antes le pertenecía a él y compartía con Bianca había pasado a ser un sólido nosotros. La prueba de ello era cómo en su ausencia la chica había transformado el espacio anodino y sin personalidad en el cual él había vivido ‘temporalmente’ (como había estado en sus planes cuando se mudó y todavía fantaseaba con que Georgie se le uniría) y lo había convertido en un área cálida y reconfortante.

No era ninguna novedad, _per se_ ; mientras él se encontraba en LA, Bianca le había preguntado vía Skype si le importaría permitirle remodelar el piso, y Gustav había accedido sin más por el simple hecho de que en su campo de visión había aparecido Georgie caminando en ropa interior y haciéndole señas para acompañarla al dormitorio y su atención se había dispersado hacia asuntos más urgentes.

Tan simple como eso, y a la vez tan complicado cuando apenas cerrar la puerta principal se encontró de nueva cuenta considerando que Alemania había pasado de ser su hogar a no ser nada.

—Di algo —le instó Bianca, soltando su maleta en la entrada, y tomando su mano, llevándolo a tomar un tour por las inmediaciones—. Pinté casi todas las paredes, y también compré un par de adornos para quitarle ese aspecto de vivienda de catálogo. Ahora tenemos alfombras en las áreas comunes, colgué dos espejos grandes para que reflejen algo de luz, y espera a que veas lo que hice con el baño…

Silencioso, Gustav acompañó a Bianca por un improvisado tour en el que ella se enfrascó hablando por casi un cuarto de hora de las cosas increíbles con las que ahora contaban, pero que conforme iban aumentando de número, sólo contribuían a que la sonrisa de Gustav se volviera más y más artificial.

—Oh, ya dilo —masculló Bianca cuando finalizó su recorrido en la cocina y de entre los nuevos electrodomésticos con los que contaban (entre ellos una máquina de café que preparaba de varias clases), en lo único que éste se fijó era que las tazas, en efecto, estaban fuera del lugar que él les había asignado al mudarse el edificio—. No te ha gustado nada lo que he hecho aquí.

—No es eso… —Repuso Gustav remolón y con un mohín imposible de disimular por más propósitos que hubiera hecho al respecto—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —Le apuró Bianca.

—Uhhh… Me costará acostumbrarme, sólo eso —mintió a medias, porque en realidad lo que le fastidiaba no era el tener que buscar sus utensilios en una alacena diferente a la que estaba habituado, sino el hecho de que aquellas acciones ponían su relación en un punto más elevado en el que se encontraba antes.

Ahora Bianca no era una invitada a tiempo indefinido con la que compartía un porcentaje de la renta y las facturas pero que se amoldaba a lo que tenían, sino que se había convertida en su igual al decidir y ejecutar acciones bajo el techo que compartían, que no se reducían por supuesto al color de las paredes o al nuevo reclinable que había visto al lado de la mesa del comedor. Iba más allá de ello, que aunado a la adopción de Boris antes de su partida, hacían de aquel piso que se limitaba a ser un domicilio, un hogar compartido.

—Vale, uhm, ok —aceptó Bianca sus palabras.

Recomponiéndose con gran esfuerzo, Gustav se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. —Muéstrame que hiciste con el baño, anda. Seguro que te ha quedado genial.

—Oh, y si te gusta el baño y la estación de servicio que hice para los productos de aseo, espera a que veas el dormitorio.

—¿No habrás llenado la cama de almohadas, o sí?

Bianca apretó los labios. —Aguafiestas…

De nueva cuenta, esforzándose para no ser un imbécil de marca contra quien no lo merecía, Gustav ensanchó su sonrisa y se mentalizó a mostrarse positivo sin importar el panorama que se le presentara.

Después de todo, era lo único a lo que se podía aferrar.

 

—Odio mi piso, Fran —se quejó Gustav más tarde esa semana cuando aprovechando que su hermana había pedido dos días de baja para curarse de un molesto resfriado de finales de verano, pasó a visitarla a media mañana con caldo de pollo casero y unos bollos calientes para más tarde.

Reunidos en la sala, Franziska recostada en el sofá de tres plazas y con una frazada encima y Gustav en el individual disfrutando de una taza de café y medio bollo, los dos reconectaban y se ponían al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas durante los últimos dos meses.

Sin llegar al extremo de no hablarse, lo cierto era que la diferencia de horarios había hecho estragos en el tiempo de comunicación que podían dedicarse, por lo que en las últimas semanas apenas si habían estado al tanto de la vida del otro. Además, Franziska con su trabajo que le absorbía horas extras porque iba en pos de una promoción, y Gustav con las grabaciones del disco y todo eso, apenas si habían coincidido en horas y tiempo disponible, así que a lo largo de julio y agosto se habían limitado a escribirse emails cortos con las novedades más interesantes, pero por supuesto, una vez cara a cara era como si una fuente se hubiera abierto y de pronto cada pequeña novedad fuera motivo de un largo diálogo.

Tres horas después de su llegada, Gustav se había enterado ya de que Frederick había empezado a entrenarse para una carrera que se celebraría a finales de octubre, que estaban contemplando la posibilidad de cambiar su automóvil por un modelo más reciente, y que Franziska estaba a punto de convertirse en jefa de su área. Por su parte, él le había narrado de sus aventuras en LA, de los sitios que había visitado, del disco y la posibilidad de que para el año siguiente lanzaran el primer sencillo, además de una breve descripción de los últimos días cuando Bianca lo había visitado.

Sagaz como era, Franziska se había enfocado en ese punto de la narración, preguntando por Georgie y cómo había reaccionado ésta, a lo que Gustav se había zafado con una respuesta neutral.

—Henning también se hospedó con nosotros en el departamento, ¿sabes? —Dijo de pasada, aunque su hermana leyó sus emociones a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de los medicamentos que tomaba—. Y fue incómodo como mínimo.

—Era de esperarse.

—Seh… Georgie es mejor que yo para disimular esas cosas. Ella incluso hasta hizo buenas migas con Bianca mientras estuvo ahí, pero a la vez mantuvo su distancia. Sin importar cuántas veces la invitó Bianca a acompañarnos en nuestros paseos, Georgie siempre se las arreglaba para no ir alegando cualquier excusa.

—De nuevo: Era de esperarse…

—Como sea —gruñó Gustav, encogiéndose de hombros—, sobrevivimos, y es lo que cuenta al final.

—¿Y tú y ella no…? —Dedicándole una mirada cargada de intenciones (tanto como lo era posible con su resfriado), Franziska aguardó unos segundos a que la impavidez de su hermano se transformara en algo más, pero sin éxito, porque Gustav se mantuvo impertérrito y frío como un tempano de hielo.

El propio Gustav se asombró de su impasibilidad al no delatarse con algún movimiento facial o con un sonrojo traicionero que le subiera del cuello a las orejas, y aprovechando esa nueva capacidad, la puso a prueba con una declaración completamente falsa.

—Entre Georgie y yo ya no hay absolutamente nada, Fran.

—¡Pero-…!

—Sólo somos amigos; nada más y nada menos que eso —dicho con desapego y casi aburrimiento.

Pero por supuesto, a pesar de ello, Franziska no se tragó sus mentiras con la facilidad que él creía, y se lo hizo saber en el acto.

—Bah, eso sólo sirve para confirmarme que _algo_ pasó. Y… —Se apresuró a agregar viendo que Gustav había abierto la boca y estaba listo para contradecirla—. No me tienes que contar nada si no quieres. Eres un hombre adulto y respeto eso, pero por favor no me trates de ver la cara de idiota, que tengo los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja, pero sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y te conozco mejor de lo que me das crédito, ¿vale?

Gustav calló, pero implícito quedó entre los dos que, en efecto, _algo_ había ocurrido, y que incluso si Gustav era lo suficientemente tozudo como para admitirlo, no por ella dejaba de existir.

Al final de su visita, Gustav se retiró bajo el pretexto de ir por Bianca a su trabajo y sorprenderla con una salida al cine y a cenar, o cenar y luego cine según fuera su preferencia. Franziska insistió en abrazarlo, y al tenerle rodeado con ambos brazos y el mentón apoyado en su hombro, le susurró al oído que estaba preocupada por él.

—Hay líneas de tensión en tu frente que antes no estaban ahí, y ¿te duele el cuello? Varias veces escuché los crujidos que hacías cuando girabas rápido la cabeza.

—Eres peor que Bianca, ella afirma que después de LA empecé a rechinar los dientes mientras dormía. Pero estoy bien, Franny, en serio…

—No te confíes; el estrés es síntoma de algo más…

—Tonterías —desdeñó Gustav aquello, de pronto recordando a Georgie y a su pelotita del estrés que siempre llevaba en algún bolsillo y a la que le daba uso en situaciones por demás variadas, que iban desde una tarde en el sofá viendo televisión a minutos antes de grabar sus partes en el bajo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

—Vale, Franny…

Despidiéndose con un beso y deseándole una pronta mejoría, Gustav salió a la tarde con un surco entre las cejas y la mandíbula rígida.

Antes muerto que admitirlo, pero la perspectiva de las siguientes horas con Bianca lo hastiaba…

 

Por invitación de sus padres a reunirse con ellos en su casa en Loitsche el viernes después de su regreso fue que condujo Gustav a su hogar de la infancia, con Bianca en el asiento del copiloto, y Boris en una jaula en la parte de atrás y orinando a diestra y siniestra primero su mantita y después los asientos de su automóvil.

De poco le sirvió de consuelo el que Bianca se comprometiera a pagar la limpieza de la tapicería, porque la mueca que adornaba las facciones de Gustav era una que nada podía arreglar.

Y una vez en casa, el que sus padres hubieran preparados para ellos la vieja habitación de Gustav que ahora era un estudio de costura con varios proyectos en proceso tampoco contribuyó.

Caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, Bianca se sentó en el sofá-cama que les habían acomodado para la ocasión y palmeó a su lado en silenciosa petición para que Gustav se sentara ahí y charlaran un poco.

—Si es por lo de Boris que sigues enojado-…

—No es eso —le interrumpió Gustav, que se sentía con ánimos de arrancarse la piel y salir de su cuerpo tan lejos como le fuera posible.

—Has tenido un humor terrible desde que volvimos de Los Ángeles, pero incluso allá ya te comportabas distante y distraído, como si tuvieras algo más en mente. Ya no puedes culpar al disco, algo te pasa, pero si no me dices de qué se trata no te puedo ayudar.

—Tal vez no necesito ayuda y ya está —gruñó él—. Tal vez sólo estoy pasando por una mala racha y los demás son quienes me molestan.

—¿Yo te molesto?

«Sí.» —Uhm, ¿no?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Vamos…

A tiempo subió la madre de Gustav a ofrecerles un aperitivo antes de la cena, y aquella fue la excusa perfecta para postergar aquella pelea, o mejor aún, olvidarla por completo.

Fue así como Gustav y Bianca bajaron a la cocina y disfrutaron de un vaso de limonada y una rebanada de pay de manzana recién horneado. Mientras Erna y Bianca intercambiaban recetas y compartían tips de cómo potenciar el sabor de canela en la corteza, Gustav sacó su móvil y por debajo de la mesa se dedicó a revisar su bandeja de mensajes recientes a la espera de que un nombre en especial atrajera su atención.

Por desgracia, salvo por un par de chats de amigos y ese otro que había formado Bill para la banda, Gustav seguía sin tener noticias concretas de Georgie. La misma Georgie a la que él no le había escrito primero para no delatar su patetismo, pero que de seguro se encontraba en la misma situación que él…

«Al diablo», pensó Gustav, abriendo el chat que mantenía con la bajista y que no tenía actualizaciones desde casi una semana atrás, «que ya estoy mayorcito como para estos juegos». Mientras escribía un simple “hey” y se debatía con el pulgar sobre el botón de envío, Gustav decidió en el ahí y el ahora que le daría cinco minutos para responder y ya estaba. Si se tardaba más que eso, era porque no le importaba tener noticias suyas y sobreviviría a ello sin más secuelas que un corazón vuelto a partir en dos. Tan simple como eso, y a la vez tan, pero tan complicado y devastador…

—Mejor que sean diez minutos —masculló para sí, enviando el mensaje y veloz apagando la pantalla para no esperar agonizante a que en la esquina superior apareciera ‘Georgie está escribiendo’.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Gus? —Le preguntó de pronto su madre, y el baterista alzó de golpe la vista de su regazo y contempló a su progenitora y a Bianca, que esperaban por él y su opinión.

—Uhhh… ¿Perdón?

Erna extendió el brazo y le pellizcó la punta de la nariz. —Nos preguntábamos cuál era tu cubierta favorita de los pays. Bianca quiere preparar uno de queso para la semana entrante que sea tu cumpleaños, ¿o es que ya olvidaste la fecha?

—Yo no… Ni lo recordaba, la verdad —admitió—. Y supongo que… ¿Cerezas?

—¿En serio? —Se asombró Bianca—. Y yo que pensé que no te gustaban. Cada vez que nos sirven una rebanada de pastel siempre me das las tuyas, así que supuse que no eran de tu agrado.

Gustav se encogió de hombros, eludiendo explicar así que adoraba las cerezas, pero que como de entre los dos era Georgie quien sentía una mayor predilección por su sabor, él se había habituado a deslizarse el fruto de su plato al de ella, y la costumbre había persistido a lo largo de los años y entre una y otra pareja.

—Pues de cerezas será —le sonrió Bianca con dulzura—. Eso y una barbacoa al aire libre. Ya verás cómo te diviertes celebrando tus veinticuatro años.

—Genial —dijo el baterista, quedándose quieto de pronto cuando sobre su muslo vibró su teléfono y en una esquina brilló una luz verde que señalizaba la llegada de un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Aguardando a que su madre y Bianca se volvieran a olvidar de su presencia, Gustav encendió la pantalla y contuvo el aliento cuando encima de cualquier otra notificación apareció el mensaje de Georgie a menos de dos minutos de que hubiera enviado el suyo. Conteniéndose para no caer en el error de ilusionarse, Gustav abrió el chat con un dedo tembloroso y se encontró con el emoticón de una cara sonriente, seguido de un “hey” idéntico al suyo.

“Estoy en Loitsche”, escribió Gustav. “Vine a visitar a mis padres y pensé en ti.”

Haciendo crujir los dedos de su mano izquierda, Gustav aguardó paciente mientras Georgie escribía su respuesta, que no se demoró más que unos segundos. “Curioso. Porque yo estuve ahí el miércoles visitando a mamá, que por cierto te mandó saludos.”

Excusándose de la mesa bajo el pretexto de salir a fumar y dejando atrás media rebanada de pay de manzana y la mayor parte de su vaso de limonada, Gustav salió al jardín trasero y encendió un cigarrillo que apenas tocó, puesto que su atención se centró en su teléfono y en Georgie, que a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia elegía hablar con él a pesar de que por el día de la semana y la hora era ya tiempo que pasaba con Henning. Porque algo tenía que significar, ¿correcto?

Sin necesidad de preguntarlo, Georgie le aclaró que ella había salido a pasear a Maxi y que estaban en un parque aledaño al complejo departamental donde vivían, y para mayor prueba le mandó una fotografía de su pequeña mascota con una pata en el aire y orinando un árbol, seguido del texto: “Cree que el mundo le pertenece y es sólo suyo, así que no deja oportunidad para marcarlo todo.”

Procediendo a narrarle a la bajista la similitud entre Maxi y Boris al respecto fue que Gustav por fin pudo reírse de aquella desventura, y apreciar bajo otra luz que un poco de orina gatuna en el asiento de su automóvil no era el fin del mundo tal como le había parecido apenas unos minutos atrás.

Pero por supuesto, ese cambio de actitud no obedecía a nada más que a Georgie, quien con su manera peculiar de lidiar con el mundo le compartía esa visión particular a Gustav, que después éste adoptaba como propia sin siquiera proponérselo. Había sido así desde un inicio, pero igual que un aprendizaje instintivo, no había sido sino hasta después que Gustav lo apreció como tal. Más en lo específico, hasta ese instante en que por un segundo había vislumbrado la influencia positiva que Georgie ejercía sobre él y que contribuía a enriquecer su existencia de maneras en las que ni por asomo él habría podido imaginar.

Aturdido por la repentina revelación, Gustav por poco saltó del susto cuando la mano de su padre se posó de golpe en su hombro y lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Tu madre pregunta por ti —le comunicó con neutralidad mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza para encontrar el porqué de su repentino nerviosismo—. ¿Pasa algo, hijo?

—Nada en absoluto —se zafó Gustav, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo y disculpándose al entrar.

Sus pisadas lo guiaron al baño del segundo piso, donde sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro continuó charlando con Georgie como si nada más importara. Lo que en realidad era precisamente eso, pues más allá de la puerta que lo protegía del exterior, no le interesaba nada en lo absoluto.

“La semana entrante será tu cumpleaños”, escribió Georgie como si a Gustav le pudiera pasar por alto su propio día de nacimiento. “¿Tienes planes de algo?”

“Lo usual, que es cena con amigos y otra con familia. Y por supuesto estás invitadas a ambas”, agregó luego de unos segundos de hesitación.

La respuesta de Georgie no la comprometió a nada: “Gracias, me la pensaré.”

“¿No estarás en Magdeburg para esas fechas?”

“De hecho no creo estar en Magdeburg en todo septiembre por lo menos. Henning necesita viajar un par de semanas a la filial que la empresa tiene en Moscú y quiere que le acompañe.”

“¿E irás?”

“Todavía no lo sé. Es decir, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por allá? Es él el que tiene que trabajar, y en cambio yo me aburriría esperando a que volviera al hotel.”

“Podrías salir y conocer la ciudad por tu cuenta”, escribió Gustav, pero se odió por ello al instante, que a la par que no quería ver a Georgie disgustada, tampoco quería hacérselo más fácil si era Henning el que disfrutaría de esos beneficios.

“Quizá… Todavía no es algo seguro, pero eso me lleva a pedirte que de favor riegues mis plantas y pases por mi departamento un par de veces a la semana. Prometo que por ese favor te traeré el _souvenir_ que me pidas.”

“Ok”, tecleó él, con la mente en blanco e incapaz de más.

Dos golpecitos a la puerta lo alarmaron de pronto, y Gustav carraspeó. —¿Sí?

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Esta vez era su madre, que preocupada por la tardanza de Gustav en el sanitario temía haberlo envenenado con su pay de manzana—. Tiene ahí dentro casi veinte minutos.

—Dame dos más y ya salgo —pidió él, y rápido se apresuró a enviar su mensaje y agregar: “Me tengo que ir. Volver a casa tiene sus inconvenientes.”

Y para no caer en la tentación de estar revisando su teléfono a escondidas por el resto de la tarde, Gustav lo apagó y lo refundió en lo más hondo de sus bolsillos.

Al salir, Erna amagó el tocarle las mejillas para verificar su temperatura, pero Gustav ladeó el rostro evadiéndola.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó su madre con un leve tono de intranquilidad—. No pareces tú mismo el día de hoy.

Gustav gruñó. —Jo, mama… Tú también.

—¿Entonces sí pasa algo? —Continuó ella indagando, de paso impidiéndole salir del baño al posicionarse frente a la salida—. ¿Y bien?

—No es nada.

—Pero-…

—En serio que no es nada.

—Soy tu madre y te conozco. Sé que algo te molesta.

—Tal vez lo que me molesta es que cada dos por tres alguien me esté importunando con sus preguntas de si ‘¿algo pasa?’ como jodidos pericos —gruñó de mal modo, remedando el tono dulzón y compasivo con el que cada una de esas preguntas llegaba a sus oídos—. Juro que si me vuelven a preguntar eso, yo voy a estallar.

—¡Gustav! —Le riñó su madre por aquel repentino acceso de ira que parecía venido de nada, pero que en realidad tenía casi una semana en construcción—. Si preguntamos es porque nos preocupas, y en lugar de enojarte porque demostramos interés en tu persona deberías analizar seriamente si el problema somos en realidad nosotros o es algo que no puedes admitir ni para ti que es un problema.

—Franny dijo algo similar la última vez que la vi… Claro que con palabras más duras.

—Pues hazle caso a tu hermana. Me duele admitirlo porque soy yo quien te dio la vida, pero es Franziska quien mejor te conoce de esta familia, y si ella también está intranquila por ti…

—No te preocupes, mamá —dijo Gustav, acercándose a su progenitora y sorprendiéndola con un abrazo—. Si tanto me enfurece que me pregunten es porque no es asunto suyo. Ya estoy lidiando con esto por mí mismo y estoy de maravilla. Todavía es algo en proceso, así que denme un par de días para ponerle los puntos finales a este inconveniente mío, y después estaré como nuevo.

—¿Seguro, cariño? —Preguntó su madre, correspondiendo a su abrazo con fuerza igual que había hecho cuando Gustav todavía era un niño pequeño sobre el cual depositaba todo su amor incondicional y no ese hombre hecho y derecho que ahora le sobrepasaba por una buena cantidad de centímetros.

—Completamente —prometió Gustav, a pesar de ello, hecho un lío por dentro.

En realidad, lo que quiso decir era “ojalá sea pronto”, pero so pena de tener que alargar esa charla de madre e hijo más allá de lo que podía en su estado actual, optó por el camino fácil.

El mismo que en repetidas ocasiones ya había demostrado ser un fracaso, pero que de sus advertencias él eligió ignorar.

 

Aquel fin de semana terminó sin más incidentes que el que Boris se ensañara con las pertenencias de Gustav, y en un segundo desafío a su autoridad, orinara los contenidos de su maletín de viaje.

Mortificada fue Bianca quien se encargó de meter a lavar y a secar las prendas del baterista mientras éste salía al jardín a fumar un cigarro tras otro, y de paso quien después hizo hasta lo indecible para mejorarle su ánimo de por sí decaído, pero sin gran éxito salvo un par de sonrisas aisladas con las que Gustav le aseguró que estaba bien, que no estaba enojado ni con ella ni con Boris, y que no, no iba a tomar ninguna clase de represalias contra su mascota.

Como para el sábado Franziska y Frederick ya habían llegado y se estaban hospedando en el otrora cuarto de ésta (que ahora había pasado a ser centro de entretenimiento para sus padres, con una pantalla plana y una amplia colección de DVDs y un excelente equipo de música), fue el turno de la hermana de Gustav en hacer sus mejores intentos para dialogar con él y buscar sacarlo del caparazón en el que se había recluido.

—Me alegra que estés mejor de tu resfriado —dijo Gustav cuando se hermana se sentó a su lado en una de las poltronas del jardín.

—Ya, gracias, pero no es de eso que vine a hablar contigo. Mamá está que se trepa a las paredes por ti, ¿sabías? Así que me mandó a averiguar qué pasa contigo y cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Mmm…

—Gustav…

El baterista se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. —Dile, qué se yo, que me estresa envejecer. Mi cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que seguro que me deja en paz hasta entonces.

—¿Pero se trata de eso o…?

—Mmm…

—Odio cuando te comportas así.

Retirándose para darle su espacio fue como Franziska más contribuyó a que Gustav pudiera ejercer autocontrol sobre sus emociones y se forzara a hacer del resto del sábado y el domingo dignos de recordar. Practicando la mejor de sus sonrisas y comportándose como el hijo, hermano, novio y cuñado perfecto, fue que se disculpó con todos a su manera y a cada uno le presentó una versión reducida y con énfasis en la empatía que podía despertar con su interlocutor para zafarse de responsabilidades y comprometerse a estar mejor en un futuro a corto plazo.

Con eso fue que Gustav tranquilizó a sus padres, se quitó a Franziska (y por consiguiente de Frederick) de la espalda, y en el viaje de regreso a Magdeburg con Bianca y Boris en su jaula en el asiento trasero reinó una atmósfera alegre dentro de su vehículo.

—Y no puedes imaginar cuán feliz me hace verte mejor. Tanto así te amo —le susurró Bianca horas después cuando ya de vuelta en su departamento le abrazó con un brazo y una pierna y apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho del baterista.

Éste, con gran esfuerzo, tan sólo se hizo el dormido.

 

El cumpleaños de Gustav vino y se fue entre dos grandes celebraciones separadas.

Por un lado, una barbacoa de viernes en donde se reunieron amigos suyos y de Bianca para celebrar su cumpleaños, y que empezó en la tarde y se acabó hasta la madrugada.

Por otro lado, una comida en casa de Franziska a la cual asistieron sus padres directo desde Loitsche, y otros familiares a los que la herencia de Nana no había desquiciado y que estaban felices de festejar con él un año más de su presencia en la tierra.

Y en medio, siempre presente, Bianca. La misma Bianca que lo despertó el sábado a las diez con una mamada, y que más tarde ese día lo montó como caballito mientras le hacía el amor salvajemente. Ella muy puesta en su intención era regalarle algo que nadie más podría darle, plus un anillo de oro blanco con forma de calavera para el cual había ahorrado desde meses atrás y le entregó en una pequeña caja.

Gustav le estuvo agradecido en cada ocasión, y de manera sincera la besó conforme Bianca le entregaba sus regalos, pero ésta de nueva cuenta quedó en segundo término cuando el domingo en la mañana el portero subió especialmente a su planta para entregarle un paquete que había llegado al día anterior a su nombre y con un aviso de ‘Urgente’ escrito al frente.

—Mil disculpas, Herr Schäfer —dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza—. Nuestro nuevo empleado de portería en el turno nocturno es nuevo, y no lo reconoció cuando usted llegó anoche. Espero esto no le ocasione ningún inconveniente.

—No se preocupe —desestimó Gustav sus inquietudes—, no es el fin del mundo y un error lo comete cualquiera. Gracias por traerlo hasta mi piso.

—Un placer, señor.

Cerrando la puerta, Gustav dio dos pasos dentro de su puso con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado en el pecho ante la sospecha de quién podía ser el remitente. O mejor dicho, _la_ remitente, puesto que apenas posar su vista sobre la caligrafía que indicaba el nombre y la dirección comprobó que provenía de Georgie, o como ella misma había firmado: G. Listing.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó Bianca desde la cocina, ocupada en prepararles a ambos el desayuno previo a una salida al supermercado y a otras compras para el piso.

—Georgie —dijo Gustav, depositando el paquete sobre la mesa y buscando unas tijeras con las cuales cortar la cinta en la que venía envuelto.

Debajo del anodino papel café propio de embalaje, su obsequio iba envuelto en papel de regalo, y aquella dedicación por su persona provocó en Gustav la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera mostrado en varias semanas.

—¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo —le apremió Bianca, que para entonces ya había puesto sobre la misma mesa los dos platos con avena, fruta y café que consumirían.

Con dedos trémulos, Gustav rasgó el papel que estaba decorado con docenas de globos multicolores y saturando un fondo blanco apenas perceptible, y ante él apareció por fin una caja de tamaño regular sobre la cual descansaba una nota que encima tenía escrito su nombre y nada más. Presto fue Gustav para cogerla, y leyó para sí su contenido: “Para mi mejor amigo en su cumpleaños número veinticuatro (espero que la paquetería exprés sea tan exprés como prometieron), ojalá te guste mi regalo. Firmado G.L.”

Abriendo por fin el paquete, Gustav se encontró con una ushanka negra y unos guantes del mismo color que al tacto con su piel resultaron ser de una exquisita suavidad. Por dentro ambas prendas estaban revestidas de original lana de borrego, y al probárselos comprobó Gustav que no eran simples _souvenirs_ de Rusia, sino piezas que valían lo suyo en euros.

—Lástima que todavía sea verano —comentó Bianca—, pero supongo que Georgie pensó a futuro…

Irritado por lo innecesario de su comentario, Gustav la ignoró, y se admiró las manos envueltas en los guantes. Extasiado se tocó el rostro con las palmas, y contuvo el aliento por la tersura de la piel externa, que todavía no determinaba como cuero, o si lo era, entonces estaba tratado de tal manera que asemejaba a la gamuza y que resultaba un deleite al sentido del tacto.

—Tengo que agradecérselo —dijo Gustav de pronto, y de poco le sirvió a Bianca su “Hey” indignado cuando el plato de avena del baterista pasó a segundo término mientras éste sacaba su móvil y rápido le escribía a Georgie.

“Acabo de recibir tu regalo. Es increíble.”

“Ouch, maldito servicio de paquetería, pero al menos te gustó.”

“Me encantó. Gracias. Muero porque ya sea invierno.”

“No hables por hablar. Todavía sigo en Rusia y el frío se hace notar. Claro que después del calor que tuvimos en LA este verano el cambio me resulta abrumador.”

—Oh —exclamó Gustav al comprobar que Georgie seguía con Henning en su viaje de trabajo y que a ello obedecía el que la bajista no le hubiera acompañado en su cumpleaños.

“Bueno, de cualquier modo sólo quería agradecerte por el detalle. Hablamos luego.”

Luego apagó la pantalla y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. —Listo —dijo sentándose a la mesa con Bianca e ignorando el puchero que ésta tenía y con el que dejaba claro que no estaba contenta con él.

Su desayuno transcurrió en aparente tranquilidad, y el mismo caso aplicó para su día de compras, en donde no sólo surtieron la despensa y el refrigerador, sino que además se pasearon por un par de tiendas departamentales buscando una estantería de fácil instalación para la creciente colección de libros de cocina.

Gustav bromeó con ella al respecto, asegurándole que era más una adicta de comprarlos que de realmente subirse las mangas y ponerse a cocinar, pero Bianca desestimó sus críticas con un quiebre de muñeca y lo hizo callar mientras se debatía entre un librero blanco y otro de color caoba. Al final se decantó por el segundo, y más tarde ese domingo fue el turno de Gustav de montarlo y ayudarle a Bianca a acomodar sus libros en un orden que sólo tenía sentido para ella.

—Insisto que este volumen de sushi debería ir al lado de los de comida japonesa… —Gruñó para sí en un momento determinado, pero su novia le picó el costado con un dedo travieso.

—No. Que este es de sushis del mundo, gran diferencia, así que va con los de recetas internacionales.

—Si tú dices, _Püppchen_ …

Aquella velada finalizó con ellos dos acurrucados en el sofá y bebiendo chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que Bianca había preparado como premio para Gustav por su ayuda con el estante, pero a éste aquel detalle le sentó mal apenas dio el primer sorbo a su taza y se encontró pensando que a Georgie le habría encantado el sabor, que ni muy dulce ni muy especiado, era de sus favoritos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió Bianca, atenta a su repentino cambio de ánimo, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo cansado. Ha sido un fin de semana largo con más contacto humano del que tolero normalmente.

—Y que lo digas… Pero al menos ya mañana es lunes, y para ti eso será volver a tu rutina de siempre, que falta te hace.

—Mmm…

Abrazando a Bianca contra su costado, Gustav suspiró y después se forzó a mantener la calma.

Porque para bien o para mal, la rutina a la que él añoraba volver era otra, una de la que Bianca no imaginaba nada…

 

A su modo, Gustav se las arregló para seguir adelante con su vida y aceptar que aquel julio y agosto idílico había pasado con Georgie ya no se repetiría más, a la par que hizo las paces con un septiembre lluvioso en extremo y que se salía de la norma. Las temperaturas también bajaron, y la disminución de horas de luz provocó en él un decaimiento propio de la temporada del cual al menos no parecía ser la única víctima.

Bianca por su parte había entrado en un periodo de alto estrés en su trabajo, y raro era el día en que no volvía al piso una o dos horas después de lo acostumbrado porque su jefa le había pedido hacer tiempo extra.

Al respecto ella se mostraba ambivalente, pues si bien el exceso de trabajo la dejaba agotada y sin más ánimos que para darse una ducha y directo irse a la cama, por otra parte, también el pago extra le había permitido ampliar su guardarropa.

En lo que a Gustav respectaba, aquello iba bien con sus intereses, puesto que le permitía disfrutar su tiempo a solas y ponerse al día con los asuntos de la banda, que iban viento a popa.

Vía Skype se habían reunido los cuatro algunos días en las últimas semanas, y además de hablar del disco y poner sobre la mesa fechas tentativas para una segunda sesión de grabación, también salió a colación una propuesta que se les había hecho a Bill y Tom de salirse de un poco de su papel de rockstars y expandir sus horizontes profesionales en un nuevo rol.

—Básicamente nos invitaron a participar como jueces en el próximo Deutschland sucht den Superstar, DSDS para abreviar, en su décima edición —dijo Bill, resumiendo a la perfección en qué consistía aquella propuesta.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró Tom a explicar—, no es una decisión que tomaremos Bill y yo por nuestra cuenta. La banda va primero, y si algunos de ustedes dos dice que es una mala idea, nos negaremos en el acto. ¿Verdad que sí, Bill?

—Por supuesto —aseveró su gemelo—. Pero antes quisiera recalcar que es una excelente oportunidad para volver a atraer los reflectores sobre nosotros. Después de todo hemos estado fuera del mercado por los últimos dos años, y nos vendría bien un poco de publicidad gratuita.

—Y DSDS sería la plataforma perfecta para ello —dijo Georgie, adivinando para dónde iban los Kaulitz.

—Eso haría oficial nuestro retorno —murmuró Gustav, dejando que aquella realización se asentara en su interior y se volviera parte de su consciencia.

No que el baterista no lo tuviera asumido ya, y le agradaba la perspectiva de volver a los escenarios y tocar su música frente a las fans, pero… Si bien habían empezado con las grabaciones del disco y tenían ya un par de canciones completas, además de revisar ideas para el concepto del _booklet_ y demás, todavía no habían llegado a ese punto de poner fechas ni escribir nada sobre piedra, y la inclusión de los gemelos en un programa de televisión nacional no entraba dentro de esas categorías.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que empezarían las grabaciones? —Inquirió Georgie, que hablaba por ella y Gustav cuando afirmaba no saber nada de programas de televisión de ese tipo.

—Diciembre para las rondas de selección, y hasta marzo por los programas semanales, algo así —explicó Bill—. Si les somos honestos, ni Tom ni yo entendemos del todo cuál es la dinámica, y desde mi participación en Star Search estoy escéptico de esta clase de _shows_ , pero desde un punto de vista comercial, nos conviene…

—Pero de nuevo —secundó Tom—, si alguno de los dos se opone…

A Gustav le bastó una mirada compartida con Georgie a través de la cámara de su laptop para tomar una decisión final.

—En lo que a mí respecta, adelante. Hagámoslo.

—Igual yo —concordó Georgie con él—. Que si mantenemos el ritmo el disco quizá hasta podría salir a finales del próximo verano y a tiempo para anunciar fechas de gira el año entrante a ese.

Acordado el ultimar detalles el próximo mes cuando los gemelos estuvieran de regreso en Alemania para firmar contratos y obtener el calendario completo de actividades, la llamada por Skype llegó a su fin, pero no por ello la que mantenían Gustav y Georgie, pues apenas bajar la pantalla de su portátil, Georgie le marcó a Gustav y éste contestó en el acto.

—Qué increíble, ¿no te parece? —Dijo Georgie apenas la línea conecto y sin molestarse con saludos insípidos—. Y si todo sale como está planeado, en menos de doce meses estaríamos otra vez con un disco nuevo y a la espera de lo que le siga.

—Wow, sí… —Expresó Gustav su excitación—. Es… Joder, es fantástico.

Hablando a mil por hora, Georgie y Gustav compartieron sus impresiones de los demos que más temprano ese día les habían enviado Tom de las grabaciones que hicieron en el verano, y para satisfacción del baterista, ambos coincidían en varios puntos y renegaban de otros como siempre había sido. A su manera extendieron la reunión de la banda entre ellos dos y tomaron apuntes sobre los cuales trabajar el mes próximo que los gemelos estuvieran de vuelta en Alemania. Al respecto Georgie prometió revisar su agenda, porque si mal no recordaba Henning tenía programado otro viaje a Rusia y esperaba que ella lo acompañara.

—Todavía no vuelves de allá y ya estás planeando volver —dijo Gustav alicaído, y la bajista se demoró en responderle después.

—Aún no es nada seguro. A Henning le encantaría que fuera con él a sus viajes de negocios, pero… Me aburro tanto, Gus, casi tanto como en sus fiestas de la empresa. A veces me pregunto cómo lo soporta él sin bostezar ni una sola vez, porque a mí sin problemas se me podrían desencajar las mandíbulas cuando empiezan a hablar de bonos y porcentajes de crecimiento anual.

«Es un desalmado», pensó Gustav, pero al instante se censuró porque aquella manera de pensar estaba acorde a su viejo estado de ánimo malhumorado y conflictivo, y no al que se proponía en la actualidad para enmendar sus errores del pasado, así que en su lugar dio su mejor contestación neutra.

—No todos pueden tener un trabajo que amen tanto como nosotros al nuestro, ¿no crees? Él también tiene que ganarse el pan de cada día, y si lo suyo son esas… cosas que hace, pues bien por él, ¿no?

—Supongo… Oye, Gusti, me tengo que ir. Henning no tarda en regresar y prometí que cenaríamos en el restaurante del hotel pero todavía no me he arreglado para la ocasión. ¿Charlamos luego?

—Por supuesto.

Y sin más, la llamada llegó a su fin hasta la próxima vez.

 

De algún modo Gustav se las arregló para seguir con su vida desde el instante preciso en el que la había dejado cuando a finales de junio partió rumbo a Los Ángeles. Poco a poco retomó sus actividades de siempre que incluían levantarse con el sol, desayunar, ejercicio, y ensayo con la batería hasta que ese delicioso ardor de músculos cansados se aposentaba con ardor en el área entre sus omóplatos y su cuerpo le pedía un descanso. Eso para sus mañanas, mientras que en las tardes se ocupaba de visitar a Franziska una o dos veces por semana, o se reunía con algún amigo para el almuerzo. Y ya para el final del día conducía al trabajo de Bianca y pasaba por ella para ahorrarle el trayecto en autobús hasta su piso.

En suma, no la más emocionante de las rutinas, pero al menos era una que le permitía mantenerse ocupado y con la mente apagada para no recordar, y con ello atraer el dolor de una herida que casi un mes después de su regreso apenas empezaba a cicatrizar.

Era tal cual lo había descrito Georgie anteriormente, en donde ellos dos tenían la manía de ensañarse con esa vieja herida que era su relación, y cada vez que daban un paso adelante para superar lo que ya no era más, se impulsaban tomando dos más hacia atrás que no los conducían a nada, salvo más insatisfacción de lo que en su vida como persona responsable estaban dispuestos a tolerar.

Gustav detestaba considerarse un adulto tan aburrido, pero lo cierto era que ya no se sentía con ánimos de vivir su día a día con un corazón roto igual que lo había hecho diez años atrás cuando todavía era un adolescente. Aquella faceta había estado bien para cuando su cuerpo estaba repleto de hormonas y cualquier acontecimiento por nimio que fuera tenía el peso suficiente para aplastarlo, pero le parecía fuera de lugar ahora que vivía por su cuenta e intentaba conducirse bajo los códigos que imperaban en su grupo.

Para ello era que había seguido los pasos de otros al mudarse por su cuenta, comprar un automóvil, adquirir una tarjeta de crédito, conseguir pareja y que además dicha pareja viviera con él bajo el mismo techo… Bajo ese esquema el siguiente paso sería casarse y tener hijos, y era ahí donde el baterista se detenía a pensar si era realmente lo que quería, o sólo se aferraba a ello por la ilusión que la idea le representaba.

El tener que analizarlo a fondo le irritaba y después le obligaba a obsesionarse, pero ya que era así como funcionaba su mente, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante con sus propios recursos.

De algún modo se las había arreglado al menos para salir de la laguna de melancolía en la que se había hundido por voluntad propia, y a fuerza de nadar y después arrastrarse por el fango de la orilla era que su carácter había vuelto a la normalidad, muy para deleite de Bianca, que de entre los involucrados, no era quien más sufría pero sí quien más lo demostraba.

Y mientras Gustav continuaba cumpliendo con su papel de novio perfecto y haciéndole el amor varias veces por semana, Bianca ni por asomo se sospechaba la traición a la que Gustav la había sometido con Georgie, ni tampoco que en la oscuridad de su habitación era a ella a quien su memoria invocaba y a quien entre dientes su nombre le quemaba en los labios.

Igual que antes, e igual que haría después, Gustav no albergaba dudas al respecto, se había acostumbrado a lidiar con la ausencia de Georgie del mismo modo en que lo haría alguien a quien se le hubiera amputado una extremidad… o un riñón… Aunque Gustav a ratos sospechaba que de haber un nuevo encuentro y consiguiente separación, lo siguiente que la bajista se llevaría consigo sería lo que le pertenencia por derecho y que era su corazón. No la mitad, sino completo, y entonces sí se vería él en apuros para vivir.

Bajo el dramatismo de aquellos pensamientos era que Gustav se reñía por su tendencia a sosegarse en el dolor, porque cuanto más macabra fuera la imagen mental, más se podía él entregar a esos sentimientos negativos y más fácil le resultaba someterse a los designios de lo que él llamaba ‘destino’ y que regía su vida más allá de lo que él pudiera o quisiera cambiar.

Consciente que de haber puesto aquello en palabras y su hermana lo escuchara, ya se habría encontrado con que ésta le amonestaba por la indolencia inherente de su personalidad, y de paso le habría propinado mínimo un puñetazo por aquella pasividad a la que él aspiraba a rendirse.

«Hay un nombre para eso», había reflexionado para sí en uno de sus momentos más bajos y saturados de postración ante su mera existencia, «y debe ser pura y simple cobardía». Y porque no era hombre de engañarse, Gustav había pasado a considerarse con vergüenza y oprobio como un cobarde más que sabía lo que quería, pero lo ponía en manos ajenas y se escudaba detrás de ello.

Pero, y era algo que venía ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia, Gustav se las arregló para mantener esa faceta suya oculta frente a terceros y ante los demás mostrarse como el Gustav de siempre, el que no tenía complicaciones de ningún tipo y el que era feliz por ello. Tan buena fue su actuación que ni siquiera Franziska reparó en las grietas que cruzaban su máscara, y tampoco Bianca lo hizo.

La única persona que habría sido capaz de leer la verdad en sus ojos porque a su vez estaba en una situación similar era Georgie, pero Georgie estaba lejos, y si bien la tecnología le permitía comunicarse con ella a cualquier hora del día y de la noche con la confianza de que la bajista le respondería en el menor tiempo posible, no por ello reducía el abismo insondable que los separaba y que a su vez amenazaba con devorarlos.

Bajo esa luz que todo lo convertía en una tragedia personal, fue que Gustav cerró un septiembre plagado de melancolía y se cuestionó si octubre sería mejor…

 

Fue así como el primer martes de aquel octubre que no daba muestras de ser diferente al septiembre de porquería que le había tocado vivir a Gustav se convirtió en un punto de quiebre.

Después, cuando a la vuelta de los años Gustav apreciara la importancia de aquel momento decisivo, éste habría de dictaminar que aquel día no tenía nada de especial, y que de hecho, ni por un segundo llegó a sospechar que una en apariencia insignificante decisión suya cambiaría tanto su vida como la de Georgie.

Por una vez el destino se puso de su parte, y precisamente fue esa mañana de martes cuando su hermana le llamó desde la oficina para cancelar el almuerzo que tenían propuesto para mediodía porque tenía una entrega importante para el final del día y su ascenso dependía de eso. Aquello trastocó los planes del baterista, que de por sí iba agobiado tras haber lidiado con un fontanero inepto que había ido a su departamento a arreglar una fuga menor en las tuberías de la cocina y se había retirado dejando un desastre mayor y el número de otro colega más capacitado que no estaría libre sino hasta el jueves.

Con dos traspiés a cuestas y una mala leche impresionante cuando apenas eran las diez de la mañana, Gustav se tomó unos minutos dentro de su automóvil mientras decidía que iba a hacer con el resto de su día libre. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le recordó que Bianca le había pedido pasar al supermercado y comprar más hilo dental porque se les había terminado, pero Gustav dictaminó que su salud oral podía esperar un poco y en su lugar optó por conducir un par de manzanas antes de tomar su decisión final.

Quisiera la casualidad que de pronto recordara el día de la semana y que entre sus pendientes no tan inmediatos tenía el ir al departamento de Georgie a regar sus plantas, tarea que había postergado el domingo cuando de pronto unos amigos se presentaron de improviso en su piso para ver un partido de fútbol y que después quedó relegada.

—Más vale que ese helecho que tiene en la cocina no haya decidido secarse de improviso… —Masculló Gustav para sí, pues de experiencias pasadas era que esa condenada planta había demostrado su delicadeza al secarse al menor contratiempo y hacerse la remolona para reponerse después sin importar cuánta agua, fertilizante y mimos le prodigara él para recomponerla.

Gustav condujo hasta el complejo departamental de Georgie, y tras estacionarse en uno de los espacios de invitados, el baterista se dispuso a subir. El viaje en el ascensor no tuvo nada de especial, y tampoco apreció nada mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y se disponía a entrar.

Apenas cruzar el dintel, Gustav aspiró hondo el delicioso aroma que reconocía como particular de la bajista y que impregnaba paredes y muebles por igual. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Gustav se despojó de su chaqueta y procedió a inspeccionar las macetas de adentro antes de dictaminar si requerían de la dosis habitual de agua o era mejor excederse un poco para reponer los dos días en los que no había ido.

Para desencanto suyo, en efecto, el helecho estaba mustio y marchito, y algunas de sus hojas habían pasado de verde oscuro a tener las puntas amarillentas y quebradizas. Que además esa fuera una planta perenne provocó en Gustav un ramalazo de culpa, sobre todo porque era una de las primeras adquisiciones de la bajista, y ésta lo cuidaba con especial esmero debido a su condición delicada.

Mientras llenaba una jarra con agua, a Gustav no le pasó por alto la taza que reposaba en el fregadero, así como tampoco el hecho de que era la misma que le pertenecía a Georgie del tiempo que habían pasado en LA. En su interior había una cuchara, y pegada al fondo una mancha oscura y granulosa que tanto podía ser chocolate o café con azúcar.

Sin dedicarle mayor atención, Gustav la lavó y la dejó sobre el escurridor, y después cerró la llave para proceder a regar cada una de las plantas que había en el departamento. Si bien el número de macetas no sobrepasaba las dos cifras dentro del piso, el balcón era caso aparte, puesto que ahí Georgie tenía colgadas del barandal una hilera completa que hacía de ese espacio un sitio acogedor. O al menos lo era durante el verano, según comprobó Gustav al ver que el tiempo de vida de las flores que estaban ahí estaba por terminar y no volvería a comenzar sino hasta la próxima primavera cuando Georgie renovara la tierra y plantara de vuelta esa misma variedad. Al baterista se le escapaba el nombre de la flor que su amiga tenía ahí, pero a lo largo de los últimos meses se había encariñado con las hojas púrpuras que esas plantas tenían, y le dolía un poco que el cambio de estaciones incluyera esas muertes inevitables.

—Y ahora me pongo sensible por un par de macetas, joder —murmuró para sí, de cualquier modo llenando de agua las macetas y esperando a que la humedad sobrante se precipitara al vacío.

De vuelta en el interior del departamento, Gustav se frotó las manos heladas por el frío del exterior y consideró el premiarse con una taza de té de la amplia y surtida variedad con la que Georgie tenía en su alacena. Sabía él que a ella no le importaría, y en cualquier caso, aparte de hacerle entrar en calor le serviría para perder un rato mientras se decidía para planes en lo que le restaba de la mañana.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, Gustav escogió un sobre de té chai que habría preferido preparado con leche, pero del cual no abrigaba grandes esperanzas dado que el refrigerador de Georgie estaba vacío salvo por un par de condimentos, y dudaba mucho que en caso de encontrar un envase su contenido estuviera apto para consumo.

Tarareando una melodía para sí, Gustav de pronto se paralizó mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban y ponían en alerta. Quizá era su imaginación haciendo de las suyas, pero el baterista podía jurar que acababa de escuchar un objeto caer y el murmullo inconfundible de una palabrita.

«Debe ser en el piso de al lado. Estas paredes no son gruesas… Sí, eso debe de ser», razonó para sí, pero poniendo especial énfasis en su sentido del oído, a la espera de una repetición que confirmara sus sospechas.

En lugar de eso, apreció un segundo ruido diferente al anterior, y que _definitivamente_ ocurría dentro del departamento: Pisadas. Alguien estaba caminando al otro lado del piso y se movía con descuido para no ser escuchado.

—Mierda —maldijo Gustav, seguro de que estaba por enfrentarse a algún ladrón que hubiera deducido que el dueño o dueña de ese departamento no se presentaba a veces hasta por periodos de más de una semana y había decidido que era su momento para llevarse un gran botín.

Abriendo un cajón y extrayendo de ahí un cuchillo largo y de serrucho que en la punta tenía dos picos para trinchar, Gustav lo asió con la su mano derecha y lo posicionó de tal manera que se amoldó a sus dedos y se convirtió en el arma letal con la que planeaba averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Claro que si el ladrón contaba con un arma de fuego la suya pasaría a segundo término, pero a juzgar por el barrio en que se encontraba el edificio y que la seguridad de la zona era decente, Gustav tenía la corazonada de que más bien se toparía con un ciudadano promedio que se había introducido en el piso de Georgie con la intención de llevarse el televisor y sus joyas de manera pacífica.

Encaminando sus pasos al origen del ruido, Gustav permaneció a dos metros de la puerta del cuarto de Georgie, que era donde el ruido se escuchaba con más fuerza. Sin error alguno, lo que oía eran pisadas, una con más fuerza que la otra, y la imagen mental de estar a punto de enfrentarse con un pirata que tuviera una pierna de palo provocó en Gustav una risa floja que éste logró silenciar a tiempo.

Indeciso entre anunciar su presencia o sólo tirar la puerta de una patada y sorprender con las manos en la masa a quienquiera que estuviera ahí adentro, Gustav empuñó el cuchillo y se dispuso a gritar cuando de pronto la perilla giró, y sin tanta ceremonia apareció Georgie frente a él.

Georgie, que gritó aterrada al verlo parado ahí con un cuchillo para cortar pan y expresión asesina.

—¡GUSTAV! —Chilló aterrada, y al instante soltó el baterista el cuchillo como si le quemara en la palma de la mano e hizo un sonido hueco al caer sobre el piso de madera.

Sólo entonces pudo apreciar el baterista que no sólo estaba Georgie de visita en Magdeburg y que se había metido él en su piso sin percatarse de ello, sino que además la bajista parecía haber despertado de un largo y reparador sueño y estaba a punto de meterse a bañar. Lo primero lo dedujo con facilidad por el despeinado de su cabello y que tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido, pero lo segundo obedecía a causas de mayor confiabilidad, puesto que Georgie vestía sólo sus bragas, y colgando de un brazo llevaba una toalla.

Aquel análisis que de haberlo puesto en palabras le había demorado algunos minutos, en tiempo real duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Lapso suficiente para que Georgie se llevara la toalla al pecho y se quedara congelada como una estatua.

La reacción que Gustav habría esperado de sí mismo iba más sobre las líneas de gritar “¡Lo siento, mierda, lo siento!” mientras le daba la espalda y le permitía así a Georgie huir de la vergüenza. Después, cuando ella ya estuviera vestida, se volvería a disculpar y abandonaría el departamento convencido de que no volverían a verse en una larga temporada. Algo así, y visualizó cada movimiento suyo con precisión milimétrica, excepto que en lugar de llevarlo a cabo, su mente y su cuerpo se desconectaron, y el segundo actuó por iniciativa propia…

Avanzando hacia Georgie que continuaba en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Gustav se paró frente a ella, y aprovechando su boca entreabierta y el aroma a sueño y sábanas que todavía emanaba de su persona, la besó. Simple y llanamente la besó en los labios y Georgie le correspondió apenas superó la impresión inicial.

La toalla cayó al piso entre los dos, y por inercia las manos de Gustav se ciñeron en el largo cabello de Georgie, halando hasta redirigir la posición de su cuello y aprovechando el nuevo ángulo para intensificar sus besos. La bajista gimió, y ello contribuyó a que la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Gustav subiera a tope.

Empujando a Georgie contra el muro, Gustav pegó sus torsos y la bajista arqueó la espalda, pegando sus pechos a la basta tela de su camiseta.

Pendiendo sobre los dos quedó la implícita invitación de llevar aquello al dormitorio, y a diferencia de la mayoría de sus encuentros, fue Gustav quien tomó nuevamente la iniciativa de levantar a Georgie, y con las piernas de la bajista entrelazadas sobre su cadera, entró con ella a la habitación y pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de sí.

Apenas sus rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama, Gustav se arrodilló sobre el colchón, y Georgie aflojó el agarre que tenía con ambos brazos sobre su nuca y cayó con suavidad sobre un lío de mantas en el que apenas unos minutos atrás dormía sin sospechar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El resto fue instinto, uñas y dientes, embestidas duras y concisas, el golpear de la cabecera contra la pared, gemidos, jadeos, un orgasmo seguido de otro, y después llanto…

—No me mires —se lamentó Georgie, rodando fuera del alcance de Gustav hasta quedar con el rostro enterrado en una almohada—. Me doy asco por ser así…

—Georgie… —Posando su mano sobre la espalda desnuda de la bajista, a Gustav no le pasó por alto el calor de su piel, así como tampoco el temblor apenas perceptible con el que ella se retiró. Pero ni así dio marcha atrás.

—Soy una persona horrible —continuó ella con la voz plagada en llanto—. Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a hacerle esto a nadie, y… aquí estoy… otra vez… tropezando con la misma piedra…

Como si esa piedra a la que Georgie aludía existiera en realidad, Gustav la sintió caer de golpe en su estómago y comprimirle los intestinos.

Aquel feo sentimiento se unió a los demás que uno tras otro de pronto empezaron a invadir a Gustav. Era culpa, por supuesto, y vergüenza, además de ansiedad y miedo, también pánico, y por último desesperación por no saber qué iba a pasar. Pensó en Bianca, y en lo fatal que se estaba comportando con ella a pesar de haberse prometido la última vez, que de verdad sería la _última_ vez…

Claro que una cosa era prometerlo haciendo una cruz sobre el pecho y otra muy diferente el cumplirlo a largo plazo. La prueba de ello era la humedad de sus cuerpos, que al enfriarse y debido a la falta de calefacción en el piso les estaba erizando la piel a ambos.

—Tenemos que vestirnos —sugirió Gustav, y eso contribuyó a que Georgie se tranquilizara un poco y al menos dejara de llorar con berreos contra su almohada.

Recorriendo sus pasos en reversa fue como Gustav recuperó cada una de sus prendas, y se vistió en silencio sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Georgie, que continuaba escondiendo el rostro y respiraba agitada.

Con los jeans desabotonados, un calcetín y la camiseta en la mano, Gustav gateó hasta donde se encontraba Georgie, e incapaz de soportarlo más, la abrazó por detrás y pegó sus labios al espacio que ésta tenía detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—Lo siento tanto, por favor, Georgie… —Experimentando un picor en los ojos que delataba sus ganas de también llorar, Gustav apretó con más fuerza a Georgie entre sus brazos y tragó con dificultad—. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Yo fui quien empezó todo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Yo fui el malo, yo la cagué…

—Gusti —balbuceó Georgie, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y poniéndose de perfil. El baterista apreció a través de la maraña de cabello que Georgie tenía el rostro congestionado y las mejillas bañadas en llanto—. No…

Liberándose de su peso, fue Georgie quien tomó la iniciativa de esa segunda vez, desnudando de vuelta a Gustav y sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre su cadera mientras lo besaba con deliberada lentitud.

Aquello duró más que su primer encuentro, y el resultado acabó con Georgie desplomándose sobre su tórax y Gustav abrazándola con fuerza mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cuello y se dejaba envolver por el halo de su cabello que caía sobre ambos y los cubría de una falsa cortina.

—Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones —dijo Georgie de pronto.

El letargo en el que Gustav se encontraba después de hacer el amor dos veces consecutivas le impidió comprender a qué se refería la bajista. —¿Uh?

—No es tu culpa solamente, yo también empecé esto —declaró Georgie con desafío—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Seguro de que antes tendrían que hacerlo una tercera vez para acercarse a la respuesta definitiva, Gustav la besó en los labios y exhaló.

—No lo sé…

Y en verdad que no lo sabía, pero mientras buscaba una respuesta a su dilema, fue Georgie quien le plantó un beso en la depresión que se formaba en la base de su garganta, junto entre sus dos clavículas, y cualquier pensamiento racional que el baterista tuviera en mente se desintegró en el acto.

—He vuelto a casa —musitó Georgie tan bajo y tan tenue que Gustav creyó haberlo imaginado, y bajo esa convicción fue que se guardó el contestar que para él era lo mismo.

Sin verbalizarlo quedó claro para ambos que la faceta de amistad que era la base para su relación como un todo acababa de transformarse, y que habías pasado de ser los mejores amigos a ser algo más, que los convertía en cómplices y aliados, en familia sin necesidad de lazos de sangre, en los miembros del equipo más exclusivo, que de dos, tenía su cupo lleno y no aceptaba la intromisión de nadie más.

Eran, en todo el sentido, el uno del otro y para el otro.

 

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know and you know and you know..._

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
